The Lone Wolves
by Xiaolin Guy
Summary: It's no secret that Marina Wulfstan prefers to be alone. But when she is forced to work with Catherine O'Hara on a mission that can change the tide of the war, will she be able to change her ways, and maybe even make a friend along the way?


**Xiaolin Guy here, and recently I've been playing Valkyria Chronicles a lot on my new PS3. The story was so good, and the characters so intricate, I couldn't help but start thinking up stories. Then I remembered all about Fanfiction, which I had sort of abandoned around 2 years ago. Well, I have been inspired to get back in the fanfiction game and write something. So, though I may be straying a bit from the Xiaolin Showdown or Super Smash stories I'm so used to writing, I think I'll enjoy this, as I'm taking a more serious tone now. So, read, review, and enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Assignment

Despite the Gallian army's best efforts to turn things around, the Second Europan War continued to drag on indecisively. The invading Imperial forces may have slowed to a crawl, but they still stood on Gallian soil, and they showed no signs of fleeing. Many hopeful citizens, upon reading stories about Squad 7 and Welkin Gunther's heroic victories while facing impossible odds, continued to wait for the cracking of Imperial morale.

The propaganda spread across the country like wildfire: "Squad 7 Destroys Imp Supertank at Barious". Welkin Gunther's ragtag militia team were hailed as heroes who would save Gallia from the Imperial menace. Marina Wulfstan didn't feel like a hero. Rarely did she feel anything, really. Even if she did, no one would be able to tell. Most of the time she was emotionless. Marina was a lone wolf of sorts, and not many people ever spoke to her, save for Lieutenant Gunther when he was giving orders. Marina was there at Barious, during the battle when the supertank Batomys nearly wiped them all out.

She saw the 2-story tank break through a massive stone wall without even slowing down. The Barious desert was its usual scorching self, and Marina just wanted to go home. As the Imp welcome wagon smashed aside pieces of nearby ruins on its way to the militia's front line, Marina, who was standing next to Welkin's tank, turned and said bluntly, "What would you have me do, lieutenant."

Welkin scratched the back of his head and took a look around. His troops were either panicking or getting ready to flee. The tank commander turned to look at Marina's empty glare. Her long black hair covered her left eye, and gave her a sort of menacing look.

"Take two lancers up to that hill," Welkin finally said as he pointed to the spot, not an ounce of fear in his voice. "Do what you can against that tank. Protect the lancers."

"Understood." Marina replied, and without another word, grabbed two lancers and made a beeline for the hill.

Marina never liked lancers. She thought they were just pompous tough guys who liked to shoot big guns. Perhaps they were compensating for something, she thought. Nevertheless, she brought them to the hill, regardless of her disdain for having to put up with other people. She could take that tank by herself, she said to herself. She didn't need any help.

The lancers began firing at the supertank when it was in range. Most of their attacks were wildly inaccurate, which made Marina, as a sniper, cringe whenever they missed a shot. Amidst the hail of missiles, Marina's keen hunting instincts kicked in. She heard a soft step coming from behind her. She whipped around, rifle at the ready, almost without thinking. Sure enough, it was a pesky Imperial shocktrooper, trying to sneak behind them. Marina trained her rifle on the man's head, bringing back memories of when she was hunting game with her father back home. One bullet decapitated the would-be assailant.

Eventually the lancers did their work. They managed to hit the Batomys' weak point and blew it to smithereens. Marina enjoyed seeing the tank finally stop, but she enjoyed even more getting away from the airhead lancers and going back into solitude. The squad enjoyed a celebratory feast around the campfire that night. Marina didn't bother attending. She stayed in her tent, thinking, pondering about what had transpired. The only thing on Marina's mind was the fact that her shot was about .02 mm off to the left. She didn't think much of the man's life she took. It was nothing personal.

Marina slept little that night. She preferred to stay awake, rifle in hand, just in case something happened. The following morning, she was just about ready to march when she heard the familiar voice of her commander.

"H-Hello? Um, Marina?" Welkin said uneasily as he slowly entered the tent. He was met with Marina's empty glare again. "Um, hi, Marina, there's something I have to-"

"Yes sir." Marina said blankly, waiting for him to say something. Marina's eye seemed to burn into Welkin's skull. It was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Yes, though it pains me to say this, I have orders to send you to Randgriz as soon as possible to see General Damon." Welkin finally spoke. "Apparently you've been assigned to a new squad. I'm not quite sure why."

Marina never said a word.

"Yes, well, I have a truck prepared, it's right outside, so, um…" Welkin uneasily extended his arm for a handshake. "I hate losing such a wonderful sniper. It's been an honor serving with you."

Marina turned her gaze to Welkin's hand, which she seemingly stared at for almost a full minute. Then, she simply picked up her things, uttered, "Yes sir", and left the tent, leaving Welkin stupefied.

Marina boarded the truck and set out to Randgriz. No one spoke to her as she drove out of the camp. Finally, Marina could enjoy solitude, something she saw as her greatest joy in life, besides hunting. She sat by herself in the back of the truck all the way to Randgriz, which gave her plenty of time to think and enjoy the surrounding countryside.

The truck eventually arrived at the capitol and drove down the main street towards the military offices. The capitol was, as always, filled with life and splendor. The stone roads and brick buildings gave the town a unique feel, and the large stone walls surrounding it made it almost impenetrable. Many curious citizens stepped out of their homes to catch a glimpse at who was coming, but all they saw was Marina, fiddling with her rifle, which she was allowed to have with her. They tried to pry it away from her at the gates to the city, but Marina absolutely refused to give it up. Exasperated, the guards let her keep it.

The truck stopped in front of a courtyard surrounded by a tall barbed wire fence. The courtyard had several pathways leading to a large 3-story building at the center. Again, the guards at the gate tried to take away Marina's rifle, but she was so adamant that she ended up striking one of the guards, knocking him unconscious. She would have been arrested immediately, had it not been for the figure of General Damon in the distance rapidly approaching.

"Hey! Hey!" The overweight general shouted as he slowly made his way up to Marina, running at a snail's pace. "Hey… You… *Whew* Made it…" The general panted as he sweated like a dog. Marina raised an eyebrow at the general, who always knew how to make an entrance, or at least how to make a fool of himself.

"General Damon, commander of the Gallian armed forces…" The commander said after he had regained his breath. "You got here quick, how was the drive up, eh?"

Marina completely ignored the question. "What would you have me do sir." She said bluntly.

Damon stopped short, then regained his composure. "Ah, eager then, are we? That's what I like to see!" Damon exclaimed happily as he stroked his fabulous mustache. "Very good, no need for formalities, you're right. Let's get started at once, there's much I have to tell you."

Damon began walking with Marina up to the building. Every attempt at small talk ended in failure. Damon found it was best to just not say anything at all.

The two entered the building and were greeted with a dizzying array of administrative offices and huge maps. The whole building was abuzz with battle plans and strategy. Damon led Marina through the havoc and through a door on the far side of the first room. Marina absolutely loathed being around so many people. It drove her mad. Damon shut the door and took a seat behind his desk. He bid Marina sit down. She refused.

The room had a very simple layout. No windows, one desk, one swivel chair, and two normal chairs in front of the desk. Behind the desk was a large map of Gallia with numerous notes and sketches drawn into it. There was another person in the room, someone that Marina could have sworn she saw before. It was a young woman, with black hair like hers, but not as long, and not covering her face. The woman turned and gave a smile, showing off her perfect teeth. She wore the standard uniform of the Gallian militia.

Marina cared little for this woman and didn't even spare her another glance.

"Now then, *Ahem*, ladies, I'm sure that you are very curious about why I've called you here." Damon began. "Yes, me, personally, called you here. How exciting! Called by the commander of all Gallia's army himself!"

"Yes, it is all very exciting!" The woman commented. "And I am looking forward to hearing what you have to say, General, sir!"

What a brownnoser, Marina thought.

"Yes, indeed, now, you two are the best snipers the Militia has to offer." Damon said. "Normally I wouldn't trust rabble like Militia to handle a high priority mission like this, but you two are special!"

"Did you hear that, Marina? The general said we're special!" The woman said gleefully.

"Wait." Marina finally said something. "How do you know my name?"

The woman's smile faded as she stared at Marina for a moment. "Marina, we've been on the same squad for months. Catherine? Catherine O'Hara? You forgot about me?"

Marina jogged her memory a bit. She finally remembered. This woman was Catherine O'Hara, a fellow sniper on squad 7. She never spoke to her, she only saw her walking around camp every now and again. Marina never did like Catherine. She thought she was a bit too… Open.

"Oh." Marina muttered.

The room was silent for a minute or two. Catherine stared blankly at Marina, while Damon started reaching for a glass of water. Catherine finally let out a sigh.

"It's alright… We never really got to know each other, anyway, I suppose." Catherine commented. General Damon let out a conspicuous cough to get everyone's attention back on him. Marina scoffed at Catherine behind her back, and then went back to listening.

"Okay, okay, let me get to the point now." Damon said. "I'm sending you two on a mission. Not just any old mission, mind you. This mission can turn the tide of the war, and we can't let this opportunity slip by."

Damon paused a moment to stroke his mustache yet again. "You two are going to form an elite sniper team and take out an Imp high officer who's been a thorn in our side for months…"

At this, Marina stepped forward to protest. "A team? I have to be on a team with her? With all due respect sir, I work best alone…"

"Why not, Marina? I think we'd make a great team." Catherine said quite cheerily. "Maybe we can finally have some bonding time, to get to know each other!"

"It's obvious you don't know me at all." Marina responded immediately. "General, sir, I respectfully request to go alone. I can't stand to be with…" Marina hesitated a moment after looking at Catherine right in the eyes. "…I just prefer solitude, sir."

The room was silent for a moment. "That was the most I've ever heard you talk." Damon commented. Marina regained her composure, realizing that she had been on the verge of screaming at the general. "But I'm afraid I cannot allow this to be a one-soldier operation. We need two for this to work…"

"But sir! I really do…" Marina tried to get a word in. The general stopped her. "No buts, Wulfstan. Now listen, you two are going to be on the hunt for a while. Get packed with at least a week's worth of supplies and head to the Kloden wildwood ASAP. We'll give you the details as you go. Dismissed."

With that, Damon stormed out of the office. Catherine stood up and walked over to Marina. "I'm sure you'll have just as good a time with me as you would alone. After this I'm sure we'll be good friends!"

Marina stared at Catherine with her trademark empty glare.

"Hmph." She uttered before turning around and leaving the office.

**End of chapter one. I just had to write a fanfic about my two favorite snipers. They rock that much. Anyway, please read and review, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1.**


End file.
